The Community Outreach and Engagement Core (Community Core) ofthe CDU/UCLA Disparities Research and Training Center (Disparities Center) will work toward its overarching goal to make major advances in the implementafion of clinical and translational research through the active engagement ofthe greater Los Angeles community. All Community Core efforts will be built on the foundafion of Project EXPORT Center's past work to develop community-based participatory research (CBPR) and its more-focused iterafion, community-partnered participatory research (CPPR). To reach its goal, the Specific Aims ofthe Community Core are: 1) to promote community-academic partnerships that will facilitate innovafive, empowered, participatory models of community involvement in research; 2) to increase the quantity, quality, and validity of research conducted with community partners; and 3) to increase the impact of community-academic partnered research by the dissemination of research findings and to evaluate the Community Core efforts. Through Specific Aim 1, the Community Core will: create a streamlined research infrastructure to be more accessible by community-academic partners in the LA area; develop training modules on the principles and pracfices of CBPR/CPPR; expand a Community Acfion Board to include members from the LA Department of Health Services, the second largest safety net system in the US; and coordinate efforts with other health disparities centers at CDU and UCLA. To achieve Specific Aim 2, the Community Core will: create a repository of tools for CPBR efforts; build capacity among safety net clinics to adopt systemic changes (e.g., transformafion fo pafient-centered medical homes); and, strengthen motivafion for research participation. Finally, to reach Specific Aim 3, the Community Core will convene meetings and knowledge transfer conferences and will create a robust communicafions plan to engage the community in research efforts and findings. The director ofthe Community Core, Michael A. Rodriguez, M.D., M.P.H., has served as PI for other NIH-funded projects and co-directors, Loretta Jones, M.A is a nafional community health leader, David Martins, M.D., M.S. is a former federally qualified health center medical director and directs the CDU clinical research center, and Keith C. Norris, M.D., is the co-PI for the proposed Disparifies Center. Together, with a newly hired Navigator and the CommiJnity Acfion Board, the team will create synergy among the Disparifies Center cores to fulfill the shared mission of